O Começo de tudo
by Maary-Chan
Summary: Uma jovem linda chamada Uzumaki Kasumi se relaciona com Uchiha Sasuke , porem Haruno Sakura atrapalha planos por ser a vilã , Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata Sasuke Uchiha e Uzumaki Kasumi serão os principais dessa trama :D


Era um dia legal da primavera , eu e Naruto vamos nos matricular pro ''Colégio Konoha High School'' a diretora? Tsunade Senju , bêbada? claro que sim ! meu nome? Kasumi Uzumaki naturalmente você deve pergunta filha de quem? Minato Irmã de Naruto aquele dobe ú.ú minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 1 ano eu e o naruto somos gemeos como eu sei , vamos começar a historia no meu quarto junto com o meu maninho dobe ú.u

**A minha vida nã****o te interessa ''Naruto''**

Quarta sou acordada por um baka de 18 anos gritando manaaaaaaaaaa acorda eu quero comer e quero saber da tua vida , Eu ja pensei WTF? , ser acordada por um maniaco babaca que te acorda as 4 da manha pra que? pra comer ele tem umas lobrigas que nem o pai ¬¬

4:00

**Naruto: **Acorda maninhaaaaaaaaa hoje tem colégio \ó/

**Kasumi: **Seu dobe porque me acordo essa hora da manhã? - **Super iper cascudo no naruto** -

**Naruto: **Aiii , Ta machucando agora e 8:00 ,

**Kasumi: **8:00 e o karai agora e 4:00 Ó.Ó

**Naruto: **4:00? **- Olha relogio da mana - **hehehe ... pensei que meu relogio tava adiantado

**Kasumi: **Quem foi o animal ignobe fdpta que mandou o naruto pra essa fic?

**Eu: **Algum problema? fui eu sim que foi agora?

**Kasumi: **Naturalmente eu ia manda voce si ferra mais hoji não to na paz com tu mais não com o dobe ú.ú

**Naruto:** Não me bate Maninha T0T

**Kasumi: **Bato sim Ó.Ó

**Kasumi: -** **Se vestindo penteando cabelo colocando tenes -** ( eu coloquei uma blusa branca de manga curta mostrando metade dos peitos usando uma calça jeans preta desbotada um bolço com varias estampas pretas e um tenes all star preto e vermelho cabelos soltos ate a bunda com um lenço amarrado na cabeça laranja com os olhos azuis)

**Naruto: **(vestindo uma blusa branca social calça jeans preta jaqueta preta tenes all star preto uma bandana laranja e preta com a marca de konoha cabelo espetado loiro com os olhos azuis )

**Tsunade: **Bem vindos para Konoha High School vou apresentar para vocês suas salas

**Naruto e Kasumi: **Okay

**Tsunade: **Muito bem cambada vou apresentar os novos alunos \o/

**Kasumi: **Ja posso entra? ¬¬

**Meninas: **AHHHHHHHH :(

**Meninos: **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D

**Naruto: **Posso entra tambem ? Ç.Ç

**Tsunade: **Me avacalharam geral bom esses são Naruto Uzumaki e Kasumi Uzumaki Irmãos solteiros Ú.Ú

**Meninas: - Correndo pulando em cima do naruto -**

**Naruto: **Socorro Mana T.T

**Kasumi: **Pra ja maninho **- Pega cadeira do professor Jogando nelas - **Ele e meu irmão saiiiiiii vadias !

**Sakura: **Musica para os meus ouvidos aluna nova e raça grossa

**Kasumi: **Não brinca com fogo vadia voce pode se queimar - **Segurando o pulso dela -  
**

**Sasuke: **Uma gata nova e forte hora hora ... **- Leva porrada do Kasumi -**

**Kasumi: **Isso e oque acontece com tarados Ó.Ó

**Kakashi: **Gente senta T0T eu sei que os Uzumakis são causadores de briga mais voces tem que suportar porque a Uzumaki Kasumi e profissa em carate !

**Todos - Uzumakis e Kakashi: - Medo -**

**Kasumi: **Medrosos ú.Ú !

**Sasuke: - inconsciente - **X.X

**Kakashi: **Viu oque acontece se a Uzumaki Kasumi da porrada Ó.Ó

**Todos - Uzumakis e Kakashi: **Simmm T0T

**Hinata: **Com-licença professor me atrasei?

**Kakashi: **Claro que não Hinata acabei de chegar n.n

**Hinata: **O-Ok - **Indo se sentar atras do Naruto**** -**

**Naruto: - Ignorando a Hinata - - Leva 2º porrada da Kasumi - **

**Naruto: **Porque fez isso baka? - **Pocesso** -

**Kasumi: **Porque você e um ...

**Kakashi: **Chega , Chega vamos começar a aula de Literatura ...

**Todos - Kakashi : **Tudo bem !

no patio depois da aula de literatura

**Kasumi: **Odiei a aula de Literatura , muito chata :/

**Naruto: **Bom , eu não entendi nada !

**Kasumi: **Como sempre né

**Naruto: **e né ... , ei eu não sou burro baka ! Ó.o

**Kasumi: **Mudando de assunto a Hyuuga Hinata ta te secando a horas acho que ela gosta de você ! :3

**Naruto: **Ava ¬¬ , de quem você gosta em?

**Kasumi: **Não te interessa , Blee :P

**Naruto: **Affe ...

**Kasumi: **bom vamos embora porque a aula e do professor Asuma e ele joga latas de lixo se erra ou chega atrasado a hora do intervalo acabou !

**Naruto:** Hai ! '-'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yo pessoal :D , reviwes ae divos dia 14/07/12 eu posto o proximo *-*


End file.
